Victoria (HIMYM)
Victoria was one of Ted's girlfriends in the TV Series How I Met Your Mother. Biography Victoria is a pastry chef that catered for a wedding that Ted and Barney attended. She's a romantic, but is realistic enough to not get too involved in a relationship. This was best shown when she suggested to Ted that they share a romantic moment but go their separate ways afterwards, preserving the memory for all time. After joining a cooking fellowship in Germany, Victoria has changed somewhat. She initially wanted to get married, but changed her mind on the day. Her breakup with Ted has also made her paranoid about her boyfriends having female friends. After leaving Ted for good, Victoria sets up a pastry shop in Germany. Romances Ted Mosby Ted and Victoria met at a wedding, echoing Ted's first meeting with his future wife. Victoria feels an instant attraction to him but owing to their shared bad experiences with relationships, Victoria suggests that they just spend the night bonding and leave with happy memories. The next day, Ted realises he loves this woman and tracks her down. The two then begin a steady relationship. After Victoria moves to Germany, Ted finds himself frustrated with the long-term relationship. He awaits a phone call from Victoria, but after midnight he decides the relationship was doomed and tried to get with Robin. Victoria then calls Ted, Robin answers the phone and Ted decides that the damage is done, so they break up. Years later, Victoria meets up with Ted and they finally reconcile. Victoria then tells Ted that she's rushing into a marriage she's reconsidering and gived Ted an ultimatum. Ted decides to rekindle his relationship with Victoria. Victoria and Ted move in together, only to find out that there's still some unresolved tension between them. Victoria tells Ted that as long as he's friends with Robin, they can't have a serious relationship. Ted, unwilling to lose one of his best friends, decides to break up with Victoria. Victoria was later revealed to be entrusted with a locket that Ted was going to give to Robin on her wedding day. Victoria criticizes Ted's choice in attending the wedding of his ex-girlfriend but sends him the locket anyway. The locket is revealed to have been intercepted by Ted's last girlfriend Jeanette Peterson. Out of all of Ted's girlfriends, his relationship with Victoria was the strongest. The circumstances behind their breakup being less about bad chemistry and more about outside factors. Klaus Victoria met Klaus in Germany. There was obviously some attraction between the two, as Victoria was started dating Klaus the day after breaking up with Ted. When the two came back to America to get married, Victoria realised that marrying her rebound-boyfriend was proof that she was letting her feelings for Ted cloud her judgement. Victoria then left Klaus at the altar, only to find out that he was about to do the same. Ted suggested that they move in with him, if only to appease his guilty conscience. He later regrets this. Love Rivals Robin Scherbatsky Ted started dating Victoria immediately after giving up on Robin. When Victoria had to move to Germany, Ted had a lapse in conscience and wound up trying to sleep with Robin. This lead to Victoria having a negative attitude towards exes being friends, especially Ted and Robin. When Ted and Victoria examine their relationship, Victoria tells him that she can't be in a relationship with Robin hanging around. Ted values Robin's friendship too much to let her go, so he breaks up with Victoria, who's deeply crushed. Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:How I Met Your Mother Love Interests Category:Humans